Stothert
Stothert & Pitt were a Bath based engineering company founded in the 1800s?. They were builders of a variety of engineering products ranging from Dock cranes to construction plant, and household cast iron items. they became part of Clarke Chapman in the 1960's. They went out of business in the 1989. History The company was founded by Goerge Stothert in 1795 having taken over Thomas Harris's Ironmongers business. He was an agent for Abraham Derby's Coalbrookdale iron company, selling all types of domestic ironmongery. By 1815 they set up there own foundry as Abraham Darby open his own warehouse in Bristol. By 1851 they exhibited a Hand crane at the "Great Exhibition". Building a 35 ton steam crane for Bristol docks in 1876, to a improved design by engineers "William Fairburn & partners". No clear Date for the addition of Pitt to the Company name found. The 20th Century Building Rail cranes for export to the colonies. Built Tanks and Mini subs for the war office during WWII as well as armemants. By 1974 they had built 30,000 single drum pedestrian rollers. The End of An Era The Firm was sold to Robert Maxwell's Hollis Group in 1986. Following the collapse of Maxwell's empire a management buy out was undertaken in 1988. But this failed and the company closed in 1989, resulting in all the works shutting down. The Stothert & Pitt name was sold to Langley Holdings, which now belongs to the NEI group owners of Clarke Chapman, and is operated for Dock crane consultancy. All manufacturing operations having ceased. An old 1964 Stothert & Pitt Electric Wharf crane is still used frequently at the Gorey Harbour in the village of Gorey in Jersey UK for lifting and lowering boats but also used for handling any cargo and it will lift anything up to 15 tonnes as shown above. Model Range Construction Machinery *Pedestrian rollers **Vibroll 28W Roller *Concrete Mixers ** "Victoria" Mobile mixers *Lorry Mounted Concrete mixers *Batching plants **Super 64 Concrete Mixer - used for Runway construction *No.16 Tarmacadam plant for the war office *Cranes **Goliath type yard cranes **Titan 50 ton Block setters built (1901 for South Shields Dock building) Other Products *Challenger Tanks in WWII (Not the modern Vickers version) *Dock cranes **Container loaders from the 1970 onward **Goliath Cranes for dock building **Dock Loader cranes (some still preserved in Bristol docks) **DD2 Dock cranes, 5ton @ 80ft or 3 ton @ 65 ft versions. **Hammerhead Crane for Rosyth dockyard 120 ton max lift or 180ft radius built 1965. *Fire grates & household ironmongery merchants *Offshore Platform cranes (made up till closure of works) *Pump Units *Railway breakdown cranes (Early 20th century) *Ship Cranes **Sea Plane recovery cranes, for the Admiralty *Scissor lifts (self propelled) introduced in the 1980s *Winches See also *Clarke Chapman *NEI - Northern Engineering Industries Ltd *[http://www.holeloadoftrouble.com "Hole Load Of Trouble"] - Restoration of a Stothert & Pitt Concrete Mixer. Reference *"Stothert & Pitt, Crane Makers to the World". *"Stothert & Pitt, The Rise & Fall of a Bath Company" External links Category:Stothert & Pitt Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies Category:Merged companies Category:Road roller manufacturers Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Concrete mixers Category:Steam cranes Category:Brands Category:Inventors Category:Steam crane manufacturers